Pardon me, Officer
by Mushucollins15
Summary: Kurt shows Blaine how well he can play Officer Krupke. Smut ensues.   Top!Kurt and sub!Blaine. Restraints are used.


**So Sabrina gave me the challenge to finish this before the new episode and I won, so here you go I guess! I just finished watching the promo too and have a lot of feelings right now, so you might see some new writing from me every once in a while**

**This is top!Kurt, so if it isn't really your thing, you don't have to read it :3**

**Please leave reviews!**

* * *

><p>After the Glee club finished rehearsal for "West Side Story," Blaine was tired, sweaty, and just a bit grumpy. He scoffed as Brittany ran past yelling something out about Lord Tubbington getting into her sock drawer, and headed to the bathroom to change out of his costume.<p>

Pulling the door open with a creak, he gasped as he was grasped by the sleeve and pulled into the bathroom. He stumbled a bit and tried to catch his balance, but a body was pressed up against his all of a sudden, and he looked straight into the green eyes of his boyfriend. "Hey sweetheart," he breathed right into Blaine's face, and he shivered.

He heard a click as the door behind him locked closed. Kurt's other hand was rubbing up and down his back gently. "Hi," he replied softly. Kurt smiled lightly and pressed their lips together, still holding Blaine around the waist.

"How was rehearsal?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine sighed and leaned against him. "Tiring," he said as he rested his head on Kurt's chest. He hit something cold and pointed and gasped, pulling away a bit. Kurt chuckled as Blaine raised an eyebrow. Kurt was wearing his Officer Krupke uniform.

"Kurt, why are you-" Blaine started to ask before Kurt pressed a finger to his lips. Blaine bit him lightly and he removed it with another quick laugh.

"No need for that, at least not yet."

Blaine looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Kurt started, letting him go and walking to the furthest stall, slowly and swinging his hips with each stride. And at that moment, Blaine decided that those pants were the greatest things to ever have been made.

After a couple seconds, Kurt stepped back out of the little entryway, now holding- _holy shit are those handcuffs?_

"Kurt," Blaine said slowly, his brain momentarily scrambled. He glanced at the boy in front of him, who was now twirling the two pairs of handcuffs around each of his pointer fingers and grinning wickedly. "Where-" he swallowed, "Where did you-"

"I stole them from the prop department," Kurt interrupted, knowing what he was going to ask. "And I was hoping, would you be up to using them?"

Blaine widened his eyes. "That's a stupid question Kurt."

Grinning hugely, Kurt practically skipped up to him and stopped, two inches in front of his face. They breathed heavily for a moment before Blaine made a little noise in his throat and grabbed the back of Kurt's neck, pulling him sharply down to push their lips together. After slowly twisting their tongues together around each other's, Kurt pulled away with a groan.

Blaine felt himself being pulled by the arm towards the end stall, and he just followed, more than willing to be ordered around.

"Okay Blaine," Kurt said in a rough voice, and Blaine raised his eyes to look at him. "Pants off. Shirt too."

Blaine scrambled as quickly as he could and almost fell over as he ripped the costume pants down and off, tossing them over in the corner, doing the same with the shirt and undershirt he was wearing. He gasped as Kurt pulled him by the hair, sharply, and dragged him closer to kiss him.

Kurt grabbed his wrists then, and cuffed one of them to the bar attached to the wall. Blaine bent over and looked at Kurt as he attached the other one in the same manner. He pulled off Blaine's boxers, being careful not to touch his cock. "Now," Kurt said, satisfied. "I think that will do." Then he walked away.

"Wh- wait, Kurt, where are you going?" Blaine said, just a little desperately, stopping when he felt his hair being pulled again. He kneeled against the floor as his head was pulled back so he could look at Kurt.

_Holy fuck. _

Kurt had the plastic police baton, and it was in his mouth. He slowly pushed it in and out, making slow sucking sounds around it. Blaine moaned softly and tried to tilt his head back farther to get a better look. "Fuck, Kurt," he said, watching as Kurt took the baton and ran it along Blaine's back, making him shiver.

Then Kurt pulled Blaine up onto his feet by the waist, and bent him over. Blaine gasped as the edge of the baton was stuck into his ass, slowly pressing in. He groaned and leaned over more and spreading his legs farther apart. Kurt started roughly thrusting it into him, and kissing along Blaine's back. It wasn't enough. What Blaine needed was the fullness of Kurt's cock pressing inside of him, stretching him out. Blaine breathed out a complaint, and the movement in his ass stopped suddenly.

Kurt pulled it out of him, and Blaine whined, feeling empty. "Kurt," he said, but choked off when the baton pressed back in, now wet again, this time with lube. It felt so much better this time, because it slid in and out with ease.

Groaning, Blaine tried to bend farther and arched his back with a quiet scream as the baton hit his prostate, hard. He pressed his face against the wall and grasped the bar tightly, trying not to be too loud. Kurt bent over and licked along his ear, even biting gently. "Blaine," he whispered. "Try to be quiet darling. We wouldn't want anyone to hear us, would we?"

Blaine made a noise in the back of his throat, and nodded quickly. He was starting to sweat, and already felt tired. "O-okay Kurt, please, just- just fuck me. Please."

He could feel Kurt smile against his neck and pull back. Trying to turn around, Blaine frowned as the cuffs pulled at his wrists.

"Face the wall," Kurt's rough voice said and Blaine turned right away, pressing his face back against the wall for a moment.

Kurt's hands grabbed at his waist and pulled him back. Blaine gasped as he was pulled onto Kurt's cock. He groaned and bit his lip as he felt the familiar stretch and burn. Rolling his hips, he tried to get Kurt to move. "Kurt, please-"

"No. You are not to move," Kurt growled out, grasping onto Blaine's hips again and holding them still, making him whine. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk straight, and you're just going to stay still and take it." He thrust once, as if to test Blaine, and he moaned loudly.

The baton was shoved into his mouth then, and Blaine bit down on it. Kurt pushed forward slowly, making Blaine growl impatiently. Blaine bit down harder on the baton, trying not to make too much sound, and gripped onto the bar with so much force, his knuckles were turning white. The handcuffs were pulling at his wrists, and they felt raw. One might even have been bleeding.

But Blaine didn't care because suddenly, Kurt was gripping him by the front of his neck and thrusting against his ass, hard. He arched his back slightly, and he accidentally spit out the baton as he moaned loudly.

"Kurt, _harder-" _Blaine begged, stopping short when Kurt pulled his hair to silence him. But he did fuck him harder, speeding up his thrusts and making Blaine let go of the bar to bend over and place his forehead against the bar.

They were both panting as Kurt slowed down and grinded into his ass for a moment. "Fuck, _Blaine_," he said as he put a finger into Blaine's mouth so he could suck on it. Blaine bit on it as he started to move again, and started squeezing around him. Kurt's movements were starting to falter, and his hips were losing rhythm. Blaine knew he was close, so he clenched even harder.

Kurt leaned down onto Blaine's back and was gasping out swears as he came, letting Blaine move his hips to work him through it. After he came down from his high, Kurt grabbed Blaine's cock and started to roughly fist it, resuming his thrusting. Blaine let out a high pitched moan and tried to grab onto him, but was restrained by the cuffs. Frustrated, he grabbed onto the bar to hold himself up.

"Blaine, you're so hot," Kurt said behind him as Blaine pressed his face to the tile again, trying not to move his own hips. Blaine was letting out little gasps and groans with each sharp hit to his prostate, and he started to shake as he felt himself nearing orgasm.

"K-Kurt, close," he said between clenched teeth. The hand that was clenching his hand stopped suddenly, and he opened his eyes to turn his head. Kurt was grinning at him evilly, and he clenched again around him. When Kurt closed his eyes and shuddered, he smiled back, feeling accomplished.

Kurt pounded forward into him again, resuming fisting his cock again, and Blaine cried out loudly, too turned on to even care who heard. He was too close. When Kurt hit his prostate again, Blaine screamed and pulled his head backwards as he came all over his hand and the wall of the bathroom stall. Kurt worked him through it, and Blaine slumped onto the floor, letting him slip out of his ass.

Kurt uncuffed him, kissing each of the sore spots that they left behind. They looked at each other for a moment, panting, and then grinned. Kurt pulled Blaine over to him and kissed him.

"Well fuck."


End file.
